phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Passing Through
|image = JustPassingThrough.png |season = 2 |caption =Phineas and Ferb dancing during the song of the same name. |production = 224A |broadcast = 85 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Edgar Karapetyan Kim Roberson |director = Zac Moncrief |us = February 12, 2010 |international = May 8, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) June 11, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) January 8, 2011 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) |xd = February 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Candace's Big Day" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb create an orb that allows them to pass through solid objects and to ultimately, help them retrieve Mom's favorite guitar pick for her gig at the Mayor's Day Festival. Candace sees their orb as the perfect way to bust them and brings it to Mom, but en route to the festival, the troublesome Wilkins Brothers put a kink in her plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to destroy a statue erected in his brother Roger's honor. Episode Summary At breakfast, Lawrence talks about auctioning antique steamrollers and Linda's jazz trio performing at the Mayor's Day festival. Candace believes that the steamrollers are just a weird trend, but immediately asks her mom if she can get a pink streak in her hair to "express her individuality," since "everyone's doing it." Linda tells her no and then runs through a list of lucky items before her performance. As she pulls out her lucky guitar pick, it flies out of her hand and under the wall. After failing to get it with Lawrence's lucky butter knife, she explains that he got it for their anniversary. Lawrence suggests getting a contractor, but Linda doesn't want her wall ruined. However, they don't have time to worry about it and leave to get to the festival. Phineas gets inspired by this problem, and invents a machine that allows them to pass through solid objects. Before retrieving the pick, though, they test it out with the aid of Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. When Phineas finally does go to get the pick, Candace walks in on the kids staring at the wall as she talks on her cell phone. .]] Phineas comes back out and leaves the device on the kitchen table, leading the 5 kids to the festival. Candace immediately calls Mom to tell her about the device, but then decides it'd be easier to bring the ball to her; Linda didn't understand a word of the rant, due to her group noisily warming up. Meanwhile, Major Monogram informs Perry that Mayor Doofenshmirtz is being honored with a statue and that considering Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hatred for his brother, he will probably try to interfere. Heinz Doofenshmirtz drives a flatbed truck to a cliff overlooking the festival, his "-inator" on the back and a Bobblehead Perry the Platypus on the dashboard. Annoyed with the bobble-head's incessant nodding, he throws it behind him. He first manages to lock his keys in the car, then runs out of gas for the truck, but only after he arrives at a good location to destroy the statue, which he will do after it is unveiled. Candace passes Phineas and company with the phase-distorting orb, because Isabella gets a flat tire on her bike. Phineas stops to pump up her tire, and everyone else gathers around to watch. Candace runs to show Linda the device, but she trips on a rock, inadvertently activates it, and gets stuck in the door of a portable toilet. The sudden jarring in the door causes her to drop the orb. At the festival, Lawrence starts the steamroller auction. Everyone is excited, except for two troublemakers: the Wilkins brothers. They prefer pump trolleys to steamrollers, and try to raise a ruckus. However, the crowd is too excited and ignore them. Rejected, the brothers pump away, scraping the front roll of one of the rollers, which causes it to roll down a hill headed straight for the kids. Baljeet complains about how long it takes to pump up a flat tire as the phase-orb touches him, activates, and phases the gang and their bikes. Aside from Baljeet asking if anyone saw the inside of a steamroller, no one noticed. The steamroller keeps rolling up an opposite hill, then starts to fall back the way it came. By this time, though, the tire is pumped, and they all bike away. The orb gets smashed and the steamroller rolls right back into place, just in time for Lawrence to start the bidding on it. Doofenshmirtz and Perry fight, and Perry slips on his bobble-head and falls off the truck, sending it flying to collide with the -inator's self-destruct button. After quickly cursing the bobble-head, Doofenshmirtz produces another inator, which he promptly destroys. However, Doofenshmirtz was ready for himself and produces a third -inator which would disintegrate whatever it hits. Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz as he fires, sending a beam into the house of mirrors, bouncing all about. He then points the beam downwards and melts the truck down to its baseboard. The boys arrive at the festival and give Mom her lucky pick. She thanks the boys, glad she doesn't have to perform without it. Candace runs up behind, still stuck in the door. She tries to use herself being stuck in the door as proof of what the boys did, but Linda just thinks of it as a weird fashion statement. Jeremy starts walking towards Candace, and Candace freaks out because she doesn't want to be seen stuck in a door. Just then, a boy opens a door with a mirror on it, and it knocks the disintegration beam straight at the door, causing it to vanish. Candace explains her weird posture as some form of exercise, and they walk off hand-in-hand to enjoy the festival. Roger unveils the statue, the jazz band plays on, and Phineas believes that everything worked out for everyone. Sadly, nothing worked out for Doofenshmirtz, and he starts to complain about it to Perry. Perry instead jumps off the flatbed, causing it to roll downhill and past the Wilkins brothers. They are impressed by the pump-less pump trolley, calling it "real old school." Transcript Songs *''Just Passing Through (song)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry spits into a spittoon-style DNA scanner (which shows his DNA code as 74218390) and goes through a trapdoor. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz flatbed micro-bus! and Bobble-head Perry the Platypus! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Love Händel makes an appearance. * Doofenshmirtz makes three "inators". * The Wilkins Brothers are played by the actors who played the Duke cousins in The Dukes of Hazzard. * Candace mentions she should bring the ball to her mom, just like in ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). * The one librarian from Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo is seen, but has a different voice, maybe due to the fact that she's 20 years younger than in that episode. * Phineas and Ferb do a dance during the song Just Passing Through that is similar to the dance in Technology vs. Nature, Mix and Mingle Machine, and What Do It Do? * Bobbi Fabulous makes an appearance singing Just Passing Through (song), but his voice is similar to Dan Povenmire when voicing Candace reacting to wild parsnips. * The house of mirrors appears again. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). * Doofensmirtz uses a self-destruct switch himself again. ("Hide and Seek") * During the song Just Passing Through on the line "Don't go over it or under it, Never admit defeat" Phineas and his friends walk through the guy who offers Candace his pants in Mix and Mingle Machine. * The bicycle Ferb uses is the same bicycle he used in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". Production Information * to be added Errors *In reality, if they had scrambled all their molecules, they would have fallen straight to the Earth's core. Of course that's assuming they wouldn't be affected by the mass of the Earth and, therefore, its gravity. In which case, they wouldn't be able to push off the ground let alone breathe. *Doofenshmirtz's eye in the image on Perry's monitor moves to the right when Major Monogram explains the image. *While the kids are falling through the floor, Buford has no eyebrows. Continuity * Baljeet mentions Phineas and Ferb building a roller coaster in a day. ("Rollercoaster") Allusions *'The Capitol' - The building in the background of the ceremony looks like the US Capitol in Washington DC. *'The Phase-Distorting Orb' - It looks just like the Ray-sphere from the video game "inFAMOUS" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * John Larroquette as Bob * Megan Hilty as Aunt Tiana * John Schneider as Wilbur Wilkins * Tom Wopat as Orville Wilkins * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Tiffany Espensen, Eileen Galindo, Tyler Mann, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Przenikanie Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes